A Pinker Perspective
by Ice of the Kitsune's Fire
Summary: Never- and I do mean NEVER- insult the color pink in front of Natsu. Seriously.


It was so… _pink_.

Lucy did a double take- standing in front of the guild as usual was all nice and fine, but the fact that _the entire guild was a shocking **pink**._

And it didn't stop there; the second she walked _in_ to the guild, she saw that every chair, every table, every _plank of wood_ had turned into a rosy hue. She liked the color pink, but this was just going too far-

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?" Gajeel's voice rumbled, quickly followed by Levy's squeal of surprise as the two walked into the guild, which was becoming more and more crowded by the minute.

Mirajane, apparently already used to the odd sight, chuckled awkwardly at the bar as Makarov fumed in a (pink!) corner.

"It's great isn't it?"

Lucy turned to see the source of the voice- and there, in all his (pink) boisterous glory, was Natsu.

Lucy looked suspiciously at Natsu's glaring pink hair, and at the pink guild. The fire mage offered a way-too innocent grin in response.

"Natsu-" The blonde mage started, but found herself quickly interrupted.

"NATSU, YOU BASTARD!" Gray roared as he slammed a fist through a wall- Lucy flinched, and Juvia sighed dreamily at the fact that Gray was once again shirtless. "You did this, didn't you?"

"What ever are you talking about?" Natsu asked airily, the very example of poise and manner- and _complete and utter falseness._

"It's pink. _You're_ pink. It looks _girly_. And you're-"

"_What are you implying, you stupid exhibitionist?_" Natsu hissed, jumping onto the table to grip Gray's shirt- _oh wait, it wasn't there_- to grip Gray's hair threateningly.

"I'm not implying anything," Gray said snidely, attempting to disentangle Natsu's hand, "I'm telling it to you straight. You. Have. Girly. Hair."

"PINK IS NOT A GIRLY COLOR!" Natsu roared, fists abruptly ablaze. Gray let out a rather high-pitched squeak as a patch of his hair was obliterated, and launched an ice beam at Natsu in response as he retreated, mourning the loss of his hair.

And shirt.

"Pink is not manly at all," Elfman said sadly, patting the walls of the beloved guild. "I thought you were more of a man than this, Natsu."

"Oh, like _you're any better_," Natsu said hotly. "For crying out loud, your hair is… uh…"

A strained pause.

"As… girly as Mirajane's…?"

Lucy slammed her head into the table, as did several others; Elfman, not taking notice to the obvious idiocy of Natsu's retort, ran away bawling about how it wasn't manly to make fun of men's hair.

"Natsu," Lucy tried once more. "They have a point. Your hair _is_ pink. And pink _is_ kind of… er, yeah…"

Natsu shot a glare that mirrored Erza's at Lucy; she shuddered and amended, "uh, it's m-my favorite color?"

That was quite obviously the wrong thing to say. Natsu leapt onto a (pink!) table, and roared into the air, "PINK IS NOT A GIRLY COLOR!"

Happy not-so-subtly gestured at Lucy's pink, frilly tank top. He whirled sharply to snarl at her; she shrank back in fear and attempted to hide behind Happy.

"_You did this, didn't you?_" Gajeel bellowed, stalking forward all badass-like to meet Natsu face to face (however, as it was, Gajeel's face towered well above Natsu's). "You painted the damn guild a girl color, and now we're gonna haveta look at this shit for _god knows how long_, you bastard-!"

"I don't know," Levy said thoughtfully, fingering a fuchsia panel. "It's kind of artistic. Good job, Natsu. I like it!" The petite girl beamed- Gajeel walked off pissily. (However, it could be noted that he no longer said anything about the guild's sudden color change.)

It could be said that it was good timing, then, that Erza happened to walk in at that moment. Lucy sighed- finally, _someone would be able to put Natsu in his place-_

"WHO DID THIS?" Thundered the infamous Titania (Natsu discreetly scuttled under a cerise-pink chair), marching up to a pillar of amaranth color to inspect it.

The entire guild waited with bated breath for the scarlet woman's next move. In the corner, clutching his half-bald head while a cooing Juvia soldered herself to his arm, Gray gestured wildly to Natsu, unnoticed by Erza.

"Very good paint job. Thorough tones and nice color choice," the ex-quip mage nodded approvingly, walking away, likely off to salvage some cake.

The entire guild slapped their faces into their palms. Natsu cackled gleefully.

"Natsu…" The spirit mage gave a sigh. "I hate to burst your bubble, but how exactly is pink manly?"

The dragonslayer gave a scoff. "Well, pink is… the color of…" His face cinched. "Of bruises." He nodded sagely. "Annnnnd, well, uh, scars. Scars are pink _and_ manly! And maybe certain kinds of fire? And stuff." He gave a triumphant sort of grin.

Lucy slammed her head into a magenta table for the umpteenth time that day.

"But Natsu," Happy whined. "Pink is also the color of Lucy's frilly, girly, and really-badly designed shirt!"

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed, determined to get the point across. Then, "Wait, HEY!"

"Well," the fire dragonslayer pushed out his lower lip. "Lucy is manly then!"

Natsu seemed certain that he had defended the color well- Lucy promptly thwacked him over the head with a conveniently placed (pink) mug and scowled.

"But-but that was a _compliment!_" Natsu seethed, clutching his coral-pink head. "Pink is _manly_!"

"Hardly," Elfman sniffed, offended.

"Pink is kinda girly, Natsu," Happy said, a bit distraught at having to choose between his best friend and the _clear-as-day-truth_.

"Salmon is pink," Natsu baited. Happy was won over in a second.

"This is _ridiculous_. Natsu, pink is commonly seen as a girl's color." Lucy blew out a breath impatiently, her bangs flying up. "It's not _wrong_ for guys to like it, but you have to admit that it's kinda… well, I mean look at this!" The girl waved her hand at the entire shockingly pink guild. "It's way overdone, and it looks like some kind of little girl's room! _Not _manly!"

Quite suddenly, Natsu was looming over her, his face serious and shadowed, and _way, way too close for comfort_.

"Lucy," he said breathlessly, and a tingle ran down her spine, and _oh, this was _so_ not happening to her,_ "look at me. Do I look girly to you?"

He leaned even closer, and poor Lucy was subjected to Natsu's admittedly impressive muscles, toned limbs, and surprisingly handsome face. Oh, and his pink hair.

Lucy was quite overwhelmed and collapsed, her entire face a lovely rose shade. Natsu cackled his victory at her _pink_, unconscious face.

At the bar, Mirajane grinned cheekily and dreamily decided that pink was the color of love.


End file.
